Smile when you think of me
by justrunawaywithme
Summary: Harry had never seen anything more beautiful. Draco had never loved in his life. When two boys see other for what they truly are? Will their love be strong enough to forget about the hate that started between them. ;;WARNING: SLASH!;;
1. Grey Eyes

Harry sat in silence, staring upon the clouds floating in the sky. He was on the train back to Hogwarts, returning for his 5th year. Ron and Hermione were across from him, speaking of something Harry honestly could care less about.

He felt rather down today. As if his whole world was about to turn upside down. He didn't know why. After all, he was returning to his one true home. His body was cold. His soul felt empty. His mind full of images of Cedric. Over and over again, the sight of the boy hitting the ground. He hadn't stop thinking about it. It ran through his mind every day and night. He needed it to stop. Yet, every time he pushed it away, and would try to have a laugh. He felt guilty. Cedric could never laugh again, smile again, breath again.

His thoughts were interrupted by a voice in the doorway. Lifting his head up, his eyes met with grey. The prettiest grey he had ever witnessed in his lifetime.

"Got a staring problem, Potter?" The voice scolded.

"More of a hating problem, Malfoy. What do you want?" Harry's stare never left those eyes.

"Just wanted to see how the famous Harry Potter is doing." Draco sarcastically said, annoyed by the boy who lived. Crabbe and Goyle laughed, they were standing by his side as usual.

Harry wanted to reply. But, he got lost into those eyes. They looked like a dark sky, after a horrible storm. A big beautiful dark sky.

"Go away, Malfoy" Ron spatted out.

What? No! Harry didn't want him to leave. Why was this though? Why hadn't he been throwing any insult he could think of at this boy who had tormented him since the first day they had met? Harry, being so distracted by the thoughts hadn't realized that Malfoy had left.

"Harry?" Hermione's voice seemed so far away. "Harry, are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah." Harry faked a smile, shaking off the feelings running throughout him. "I'm perfectly fine."

Hermione looked at him for a few moments, before returning to the conversation she was having with Ron, before being rudely interrupted.

Why had Harry stared? He had known this boy for four years, and he yet to have ever noticed those eyes before. This boy was his mortal enemy. He was supposed to hate him. Why was it he seemed to be growing so fond of him? What was so special, that Harry never had noticed before? Could it be his hair? The hair that reminded him of snow. His voice? His attitude? The way he swayed his hips, when he walked? He kept thinking on and on about this, before the train came to a complete stop.

"Ready for a new year, mate?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, I'm ready." Harry answered, honestly; and he was. He was ready for everything. That's when it finally hit him. It was those eyes that made Malfoy so special. He was ready, for those grey eyes.


	2. Authors Note!

;;;; Authors Note;;;;

Sorry, the first chapter was so short. I promise the next one will be longer. :D

I honestly, don't know where this story is going at the moment. But, it will fit together soon enough.

Read and Review


	3. I've lost who I am

Draco had trouble coping with everything going on. Life kept throwing unexpected punches at him, and he just sat there and took it. It didn't matter how much scars or bruises he obtained from it. It was life. He had to deal with it. Life just sucked. He wanted nothing more than to relax. Something, he had never been able to do. Just relax, was that really too much to ask for? Why couldn't he just for one day pick up a nice book about quidditch and read. Read and relax. But, no; that was too much. He had to live up to his dreams. Scratch that; his dad's dreams.

Draco laid his head back onto his pillow, sighing as he did so. Thinking about his father, was something he did a lot lately. He loved his father, truly did. Yet, all the pressure he had put on Draco was all too much. It was if his whole life had been controlled by this one man. There were so many things he wanted to talk to his father about. Every single conversation he could even have with his father related around The Dark Lord. Voldemort was everything to his father. Sometimes, Draco believed that Voldemort was more important than he ever would be.

He was glad it was Saturday. All his friends were out, relaxing on the grounds. He had told them, he wasn't feeling too well and was going to stay in for the day. He dug through his pillowcase, until he came across something hard. Pulling out, something that looked as though it was just a regular book of parchment. Wrong, it was Draco Malfoy's diary. Yes, Draco Malfoy has a diary. He took out his favorite quill and ink, and opened up to page six, where words were already scribbled down.

_**Yesterday I died, tomorrow's bleeding**____**  
**__**Fall into your sunlight**____**  
**__**The future's open wide beyond believing**____**  
**__**To know why hope dies**____**  
**__**Losing what was found, a world so hollow**____**  
**__**Suspended in a compromise**____**  
**__**The silence of this sound is soon to follow**____**  
**__**Somehow sundown**____****_

_**And finding answers**____**  
**__**Is forgetting all of the questions we call home**____**  
**__**Passing the graves of the unknown**____****_

_**As reason clouds my eyes, with splendor fading**____**  
**__**Illusions of the sunlight**____**  
**__**And the reflection of a lie will keep me waiting**____**  
**__**Love gone for so long**____****_

_**This day's ending is the proof of time killing all the faith I know**____**  
**__**Knowing that faith is all I hold**___

Thinking hard to himself, he wrote a few more lines.

_**And I lost something**_

_**And I don't understand  
Why I'm broken hearted.**_

"No, that doesn't sound right" A voice scolded at him, inside his head.

He scratched out what, he had just written.

Why was it so hard to write a song? He had become so fond of all music. He even considered joining Professor Flitwick's chorus class. But, he knew how much his friends would tease him, if they even knew he thought of the idea. That's when it came to him, he needed an inspiration. What possibly could inspire him? Most people hated him, and the ones who did like him weren't per say "inspiring people"

Frustrated with himself, he slammed down his quill and let out a loud grunt. What was so wrong with him? It was almost, he had lost himself along the way. That's it, that's what the next few lines would be about. He picked the quill back up, and wrote down the words that had popped into his head.

_**And I've lost who I am**____**  
**__**And I can't understand**____**  
**__**Why my heart is so broken**__**.**_

Perfect. Genius! Draco had talent. He was astounded that he actually could be good at something. Something, which had nothing to do with spells, brooms, or even The Dark Lord.

Suddenly, the door to his room had come open. He quickly threw his diary under his pillow, and looked up to see who had disturbed his peace.

"Hey Mate." Blaise greeted the boy. "I know you said you weren't feeling too well today. But, I thought maybe some fresh air will do you some good. Tease around some little blokes while we're at it, eh? What do you say?"

"Sure." Draco smirked. "Fresh air and teasing dumb blokes sounds perfect for a Saturday. I'll be right out."

Blaise gave a quick wave, and left.

Draco stood up, and slipped on his black dress shoes. As much as he didn't want to stop his writing, he could use some fresh air. Keeping yourself locked up in your room all the time wasn't very healthy for someone as pale and scrawny as he was. He wanted some fun, some freedom. That's exactly what he wanted.

_**Needed.**_

He needed to be free.

;;;;;

;O Well, I still don't know where this story is going. After posting this chapter, I will start on the next; which will be full of more Harry and Draco moments! (:

I actually really liked this chapter. May be rather boring to some, I just love explaining how misunderstood Draco really is. He's a lovely character. To be honest, he's my favorite in the series!

Anyway, Read and Review. PLEASE! :D

Tell me what you want to read. I need some ideas. I already know what's going down with the next chapter. Just not really sure for the whole story, I really want a death. I've always wanted to write a death scene.

Hhm, what do you think?

Oh, and the song is Shattered by Trading Yesterday. If you haven't heard it, go listen to it right this instant! I really believe it fits the series.

Bye :D


End file.
